How I Lost My Eye
by GeorgieLovesYou
Summary: Basically how Braig copes with the loss of his eye - I mean there's a lot to deal with when you're used to having two! Rated T for bad language. BAD BRAIG and his big fat mouth :p !


How I Lost My Eye

_Yeah, so the idea came into my head when my BFF Emily told it to me._

_I said I'd write it once I've finsihed Queen Of Gleeba and Weirdness (chap.2), but NOOOOO, she just wouldn't let me. Thanks em. I was looking forward to writing Weirdness. Oh, and QOG, but the concept isn't done. AS I SPEAK! (or write) I HAVE ONLY THE SMALLEST IDEA IN MY HEAD OF THE GENERAL STORYLINE!_

_But enough about my other fics, what about this one?_

_Summary: Oh noes! Braig has lost his eye thanks to that Key-Bearer. You know, life with two eyes can be difficult, but when you're trying to shoot things and HIT, or even walk and you can't, things get a little bit... frustrating for Xigbar-to-be. How will he cope? Not very well, theres a tantrum down there... AND LANGUAGE! T for language!_

_DUNDUNDUNNNN! REVEIWS MAKE ME HAPPY AND FLAMES MAKE ME SAD! I'M SORRY IF MY WRITINGS TERRIBLE, GUYS. !  
===================+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++======================_

**'Great, just great.' **Braig thought to himself as he angrily stormed back to the 'prison' of the old coot. **'I've got a bone to pick with Sarah. Oh, no wait, shit, it was a guy. Merra, that was it.'** His eye and cheek, basically all his face was bandaged up like a mummy, and then, coming up to where the 'incident with the darkness' had happened - he saw it. The guy who just caused him the pain of a thousand knives was flying away on his key, embarrasingly stupid armour on as he rode the accursed thing away, into a vortex and probably not to this world again. Storming into the small arena where he fought, he saw that Master Xehanort was waiting, looking at the water beneith them.

"XEHANORT!" Thats it. He'd had it.

Nobody made a fool out of Braig and got away with it, somebody had to pay. "Calm yourself, Braig." The old guy said, completely un-pturbed by the bullets being fired at his old face, deflecting them with this weird sheild that just appeared infront of him whenever a bullet came into close proximity. He was deflecting them like soft-toys.

"You said I wouldn't get hurt! Thats my week RUINED!" Braig said, face to face with Master Xehanort, holding his Arrowguns at that weirdly-shaped head. And then he summoned his key, and put it right underneith Braig's neck, calm and poised as if he knew Braig would step down.

Well, he did, he wasn't going against that key again, but really, he was fuming. If he was in some sort of kid's TV programme, the ones Ienzo detested and found 'not advanced enough', steam would've come out of his ears, some sort of olden-timey train noise going off and his face would be a tomato. But no, he just scowled at the old man and backed away.

"I really dont see how I benefit from this."

"You wouldn't."

"DON'T PLAY COCKY WITH ME OLD MAN!"

Wow, sometimes that cocky bastard just rubbed Braig up the wrong way. And then, as if the bad luck couldn't get ANY worse, a huge explosion happened outside, to which both men gasped at.

"What the fu-"

And there was another explosion. But not that of an explosive.

"EVEN!"

Undoubtably, that was everyone in the castle Braig lived and worked in. Dilan, suprisingly, was the loudest. You could hear it from a mile away. Well, more. Everyone errupted like some sort of volcano shouting the scientists' name.

"Better get back to them, Braig. Don't want to keep your people waiting, do you?"

"Don't mock me old man."

And with that, Braig stormed out of the area where he lost his eye and half the other side of his face. "Jesus, Even, what the hell have you done to the castle?" Slipped Braig's mouth as he went outside to see the castle missing a chunk.

"What the hell happened?" Braig said as he ran up to everyone, un-caring right now that his face was in tatteres and covered in bandages. "What the hell happened to YOU, more like." Ansem said, a quiet 'hmph' that could have been mistaken for a laugh coming from the slate-haired boy behind him. "Uh.." He needed time to think. "You first." "Even turned my hand green." Dilan said, green-handed and giving a scowl to Even. "T-t-t-temporary, Dilan!" Even said, covered in black smoke. "And in the process destroyed the upper lab." "And the ... underground lab?" Braig asked. "Luckily fine." "Ah."

"And your face, Braig?" Ansem enquired once more. "Uh..." "Thats what you said last time." "My... uh... gun went haywire?" "Its an answer, not a question Braig." "My gun went haywire."

With a sigh, Ansem replied with a 'I'll fix them up later, along with the lab' and left. "Ienzo, help Ansem and me with the lab." Aleaus almost ordered the five-year-old, to which a reluctant nod was offered as a reply. "Guys, do whatever you want." The red-brown-kinda-brick-coloured haired man said, folowing Ansem.

Dilan never stopped glaring at Even even after he went to 'g-g-get a sh-ow... shower' and was no longer visible because he was past the large castle door. "Bastard." He said quietly, almost not aknowlegding Braig's exsistence which kind of annoyed him, Braig like to be the center of attention.

"Its only a hand, Dilan." Braig waved his in the air in a sort of a 'doesn't matter' way. "He still did it!" Dilan said, turning his eyes to Braig's one visible blue eye, calming down a bit and changing the subject.

"So, you still have two?"

"Nope." At this, Dilan started to laugh. "What the fuck, man, we're supposed to be friends!" Wiping a tear from his eye, Dilan composed himself again. "Its not that - it's just that you did it to yourself!" "...uh..." Dilan started in his laughing fit again, this time not quite as hyserically.

"Sometimes, life, I hate you."

And things only got better from there. Not only could they not work in the lab anymore, but Dilan was in constant mood swings, going from angry when Even walked in the room, to rolling around on the floor in a puddle of laughter when Braig looked at something.

And that wasn't even the extent of it. You know when you are stood against the corner of two walls like you're a spy and you can only see from one eye, and then you blink just to see what the wall looks like and you can only see wall? Thats what its like to have one eye. You can't walk straight or spy on someone, and hanging upside-down (one of Braig's favourite pass-times) is impossible because you can't climb in the first place.

"Hey, Braig, shoot me that apple from the tree."  
He aims, he shoots, and misses by half a mile.

And then EVERYONE is laughing.

How he would ever get used to having only one eye, Braig hadn't the foggiest of clues. It got so bad he almost cried, he couldn't do anything and he was supposed to be one of the most powerful people in Radient Garden, brute strength was all he had, and he can't fire his gun.

"Fuck."

He would say every now and again.

"Fucking fuck."

He would say after.

"Fucking bastard eye. Fucking bastard."

"Everything ok, Braig?"

"Have to fucking wear a fucking bastard eyepatch like some fucking pirate."

"Braig?"

And every now and again Dilan would be there to cheer him up.

"What the fuck is it?"

"You feeling ok?"

"No."

"I think it suits you."

"I think you're a bastard."

"I'm not the one saying 'fuck' to myself for something I did."

"Shut up!"

"Love the comeback."

And then they would laugh.

And then, about the time Braig showed Xehanort to Ansem, and he became an apprentice, and they turned into nobodies, Xigbar looked in the mirror. And he saw that his eye had changed colour. And now he had different hair. And, lookie there, his ears were pointy! But he still had an eyepatch.

Guess what he said?

"FUCK!"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Yaya! I had like, so much fun writing this! I was kinda in an angry mood, (don't ask why, I just get like that,) but writing this really cheered me up!  
It was just a sheer joy, even though the outcome, as always, was TERRIBLE!  
I love trying to be witty, comical and sarcastic even though I'm the least funny writer in the world *sigh*...

ThAnKs FoR tHe ViEwS aNd I lOvE ReVeIwS!

YESSSS PLEASSSE REVEIW!

It will make me write stuff quicker, mwuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh!

Emy! Allalalala! I loovvvee yoouu so much!

(-_- No, not like that.)

GEORGIELOVESYOU over and out!

REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW


End file.
